Hollywood & Piano's
by rocket to your heart
Summary: New York City. The little city with big dreams. Haruno Sakura is a 19 year old woman with chromatic dreams to be an actress and is about to make it to the top. But to do that, she has to leave many things dear to her behind. Full Summary Inside! NxS


One of my favorite stories that I have ever read and one of my inspirations for writing fanfiction was called "Around the City" but I sadly forgot the author's name! It was about how Sasuke and Sakura were outstanding actors, and Naruto was one REALLY bad actor. One day it went missing from my Favorite Stories list, and so I concluded that the author deleted it. I was oh so upset! So here is a story based on that fanfic, but the way i would write it. I WILL STILL BE WRITING SHTOMH (Something's Happened to my Heart)

Oh and the title for each chapter will be the name of a song. This chapter's song is "New York, New York" by Frank Sinatra.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would be married to him

* * *

New York City. The little city with big dreams. Haruno Sakura is a 19 year old woman with chromatic dreams to be an actress and is about to make it to the top along with her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, a filthy rich 20 year old academy award winning actor that is always #1 on top Hollywood Hunks. Sakura's best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, is the complete opposite of Sasuke; a poor 20-year-old working as a waiter with low income, an awful actor, and is living in rundown apartment with Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, and Akimichi Chouji. Still, Sakura holds dear to Naruto, as they are childhood friends and he has something that makes her smile. But as Sakura makes it big, she needs to leave many things dear to her behind…including Naruto. Naruto can't go to where she is going, but he does have on talent hidden within him that emerges as she fades away into the light of the paparazzi.

* * *

_Hollywood and Pianos_

* * *

Chapter 1: New York, New York

* * *

December 16th (my birthday! ahem please continue). New York streets flooded with busy shoppers. Christmas was in 8 days and counting, and Haruno Sakura was one of those shoppers stepping in any store that had a sale. This was the only day she was free, and then the rest of the week was booked full of photo shoots, interviews, and appear as a guest on Tenten (kinda like Oprah). She was free on Christmas Eve and Day thou. She was invited to alot of X-Mas parties, but she always has a party with her closest friends.

"I have to get the perfect gift for Sasuke! But what?" she thought to herself.

That right. She said it.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Academy Award winning, filthy rich, #1 hottie in Hollywood Uchiha Sasuke.

They had been dating for 5 months, and he treats Sakura like no other. Sweet, charming, funny. listens, and respects Sakura. What more could a girl ask for? Oh wait, he is also a good kisser and is completely fine without a shirt on. Now it is complete.

Sakura had no idea what to get Sasuke. When she asked him what he wanted, his reply was "Your smile is enough" (how corny XD)

She had plenty of money, being an actress, so the price was not the enemy.

"Calm down Sakura" she said to herself. "Just think of his interests. What are some things he likes?"

"Well he is into music, maybe tickets to a concert? Or maybe a new TV…his old one did break"

She was about to make her way down the street until she shivered a bit. It was 5 o'clock and it was getting cold.

"Hm, well Ninth Street Diner is only a minute away. Maybe I should go a visit Naruto…Alright lets do it!" she said to herself and started walking.

As for the next minute before Sakura reaches the diner, lets talk about Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura met Naruto when they were both just 9 years old. Naruto was a pickpocket and was with a gang of foster children, which also consisted with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji. Living in the subway, and trying to feed themselves was a hard job, and the money had to come from someone's…anyone's bank.

It was only fate how Naruto aimed for Sakura's fathers jacket pocket, reaching in for his wallet.

He got the wallet but then a man saw and warned Sakura's father. Running as fast as he could, Naruto ran into the tunnels of the subway. Sakura was with her dad standing there. Security Guards were scurrying all over the joint, finally having a lead on this gang that has caused so much trouble.

Naruto wasn't found anywhere and soon a week went by. Sakura just got off the bus from school and was walking towards her apartment building when she recognized a flash of blond coming from the crowd.

Naruto walked into a nearby convenient store. Realizing this was her father's thief, she followed. It was only till she entered the store that she had a detailed look of him. And he wasn't alone.

He was wearing the classic homeless look. A dirty white t-shirt with ripped sleeves and many holes, filthy baggy blue pants that looked like a dog chewed on it. A rusty old hat with mud hiding its true blue color. He wasn't wearing any sneakers, and it looked like he has bruises, dirt, and cuts all over his face and body. Most of his companions were the same.

He aimed for a loaf of bread and stuffed it in his pocket while another put some cheese under his hat. More kids took bread and cheese. Finally, they casually walked out of the store, and the cashier didn't notice. They walked down the street and Sakura decided to follow. Her parents weren't home so they wouldn't notice.

She followed them into the subway. They sneaked into the tunnels that weren't used anymore by the subway. She still followed boldly. They turned a corner and finally, the foster children were "home". There were holes large enough for an adult to spread out all across over the wall, from the ceiling to the bottom. Kids had their own hole to live in. Naruto's hole was on top of Shikamaru's hole and was about halfway from the floor and ceiling.

Sakura was to turn around and go tell her father were her father's thief was, but she turned around only to find Chouji staring at her. He then grabbed her and took her towards there home.

"Guys! Look who I found spying on us!!"

Everyone looked, and Naruto gasped. It was the girl from a week ago!

"LEMME GO!" Sakura's screams echoed through the tunnel.

"Does she have any money on her!?" asked one kid whose feet were dangling from his hole.

"Doesn't look like it" Chouji replied.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kiba with a serious face.

Sakura pointed at Naruto. "He took my daddy's money! I want it back" Naruto didn't even look at her. "Please! My daddy works hard for that money!!" she begged.

"She means that black wallet you took about a week ago right?" Shikamaru asked his companion.

"Yeah" he replied bluntly.

"GIVE IT BACK!" she yelled

"I don't have it, I spent it all" he said

Sakura looked so sad. "On what?!" she yelled some more.

"Food so we don't starve"

Sakura was silent. She started to cry. Breaking free of Chouji's grasp, she ran, and she didn't know where she was going. The foster children were screaming don't go that way, or stop, but she did not obey. She ran all the way out until she saw a light from the tunnel. A train was coming right for her.

Expecting the end, she closed her eyes. She wanted to feel pain but then she felt someone slam her to the ground, and whoever it was, put an arm over her arm and upper body so she wouldn't move and stay flat on the ground. The train flew right above her, at lightning speed. Soon it was gone and Sakura noticed the same bushy blonde hair in her face.

Naruto let go of her and got up. "You ok?!" he asked quickly

"Y-Yea" she said.

This started their beautiful friendship.

Sakura understood Naruto's situation, and everyday after school, would come to visit them, sometimes bringing food for him and his friends. Naruto couldn't afford an education and never went to school and got a diploma, instead still lived in the subway until he was 15 and started working. Soon he and his Foster gang split, but are still close. Naruto lives with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji, but they can still barely afford their apartment and feed themselves.

Since Naruto never went to school, he works full time at Ninth Street Diner.

Sakura hurried inside, and then sighed as the wonders of heating filled her insides with warmth. She saw Naruto taking orders from some dude at the counter and started pouring some coffee. He had a smile on his face that made her warmer.

As his back was turned for the moment, Sakura sat in the seat behind him and coughed.

"I'll be with ya in a second!" he cheerfully said without turning around

"I'm not hear to eat! I'm hear to complain!" Sakura said in a serious tone. Naruto turned whiter than snow and slowly turned around.

"W-What?" but saw Sakura laughing her ass off.

Naruto then turned red. "Don't do that! You made my heart turn off!"

"Sorry! I couldn't resist." She said with giggles in between.

Naruto sighed, "So what can I get you loser"

"Just hot chocolate freak"

After making his famous hot chocolate, they started chatting.

"When are you working till?"

"11. And then I am working tomorrow 11 to 4"

"Man your gonna kill yourself with all that work."

"You should not be saying that! Little miss actress."

She stuck her tongue out to him and then he just put his middle finger up.

"So what are you getting Shikamaru and everyone for Christmas?"

"I don't even think I can pay off this months rent! Its gonna be hard getting presents this year when I don't even think I can pay for myself"

"Heh you'll come up with something. You say the same thing every year and still get presents for everyone."

"Yea yea. So what are you getting for Sasuke?" he asked

"What's it to you?"

"Curiosity"

"Hmm I don't know though! Its hard to pick the perfect gift when you don't have a clue on what is and isn't perfect." She complained. "Any suggestions? You are a boy afterall"

"Gee thanks for noticing" he then thought deep

"Well why don't you just paint him something? You're good with that kinda stuff"

It's true. Sakura is a pretty good artist.

She thought for a second

"That is actually a good idea! For once!"

"Aw can't you be nice!" he frowned but quickly bounced back up.

Finishing the last of her Hot Chocolate, and a few more conversations, it was time to leave.

"Well, I'll see you at your house on the 24th" he said and gave a hug over the counter

"Don't be late!" and then she ran out waving as he smiled.

He looked down and then saw a 20 dollar tip. Naruto's filled with joy!

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled out holding his money up with pride. Everyone silenced quickly and looked at him.

"Err…" he had his stupid grin on with a sweatdrop running down his face.

* * *

Alright! My 2nd fanfic is officially starting!

Reviews are nice! And thanks for reading!


End file.
